It is well known that amine salts can be prepared by reacting the free amine with the appropriate acid. Amine salts of various alkenyl functional aminosilanes are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,675. These are made by the reaction of silyl alkyl halides such as (CH.sub.3 O).sub.3 SiRCl with unsaturated amines or with aminosilanes such as (CH.sub.3 O).sub.3 SiRNH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH.sub.2 and unsaturated halides such as vinylbenzyl chloride. According to this patent the ratio of halide to amine is about 1:1 to 1.5:1, and the excess amine is not volatilized after the reaction.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,814 that silanes of the formula XR'SiY.sub.3 where X can be amino or their hydrolyzates can be applied to glass to increase the adhesion of organic plastics. One of the silanes disclosed is HCl.H.sub.2 NCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH(CH.sub.2).sub.3 Si(OCH.sub.3).sub.3. However, this patent does not show how such salts are prepared nor that the "hydrolyzates" disclosed therein are water soluble.
It is the object of this invention to provide a novel more economical method for preparing organosilylamine hydrochlorides in which the unreacted amine is volatilized from the reaction zone after the reaction has been completed and particularly to provide such a method in which the products form stable concentrated water solutions.